1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill chuck keys, and more particularly pertains to a drill chuck key for use with the conventional drill chuck of the type known in the industry as a Jacobs-type chuck. A variety of conventional forms of chuck keys have been proposed by the prior art. It is an advantageous safety feature that the chuck key be secured to a stationary mounting surface, to prevent loss of the key, and inadvertent rotation of the drill with the chuck key left in engagement with the drill chuck. Conventional forms of chuck key securing devices have been proposed, but these conventional securing device require release of a securing member from the intended mounting point, prior to rotation of the key. In order to overcome these problems, and to provide a more ergonometrically design and Safer chuck key which allows a larger tightening torque to be easily applied to a drill chuck, the present invention provides an improved drill chuck key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drill chuck keys are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a drill chuck keY is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,543, which issued to H. Johnson on Jan. 9, 1979. This patent discloses a drill chuck key having a generally triangular loop stem portion which is received with clearance on the power cord of a portable electric drill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005, which issued to M. Harrington on Jan. 8, 1980, discloses a drill chuck key having an elongated cylindrical shaft including a transverse aperture which receives a transversely extending handle portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,677, which issued to D. Grifford on Aug. 28, 1984, discloses a combination tool including intersecting cylindrical shafts. Drill chuck keys of various different standard sizes are provided at opposite ends of each of the shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,495, which issued to T. Olsen on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a holder for a drill chuck key for attaching a chuck key to a power cord of a machine tool in a manner that it remains rotatable although not removable from the machine tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,797, which issued to J. Purviance on Jan. 12, 1988, discloses a snap on pad for a drill chuck key having a unitary construction to permit application of a greater torque during tightening and loosening of a drill chuck.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to drill chuck keys, none of these devices disclose a drill chuck key including a cylindrical ring captured between a cylindrical boss of a handle knob in a bevel gear on a chuck key. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a generally cylindrical knob having a plurality of circumferentially spaced concave finger depressions, and the provision of a transversely extending elongated bar-shaped handle knob on a drill chuck key having a plurality of concave finger receiving depressions disposed in aligned pairs on opposite sides of the handle bar. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of drill chuck keys, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such drill chuck keys, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.